


The Meeting

by aranel_took



Series: Green Lantern Pirate!verse [2]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elseworlds, Gen, Green Lantern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_took/pseuds/aranel_took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elseworlds. Captain Hal Jordan has a meeting with Lord Alan Scott. Prequel to <em>Pirates of The Emerald Dawn</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

Hal Jordan poured a glass of wine for the man who had just taken the seat across from him. “It’s good to see you again, Alan.”

Alan Scott picked up the glass and lifted it towards Hal. “Likewise, Hal.”

No titles were used here, no ‘Lord’ or ‘Captain’ to draw attention to themselves in this dockside pub. Alan had even dressed in clothes that his servants would find too coarse to wear. 

Hal picked up his glass and nodded in return. “How did you know I was in England?”

“Word gets around,” Alan said. “You were spotted near northern Portugal.” He grinned. “Now you have the entire merchant fleet in a panic. And after that, it was just a matter of leaving messages in the right places.”  

Hal nodded. Alan was one of the few people in the world he trusted to know how to contact him. And Alan would never have risked contacting him if it wasn’t important. This wasn’t a social visit. “What is it you need?” He took a sip of the Burgundy.

The smile fled from Alan’s face. “I need you to kidnap someone.”

Hal nearly choked on his wine. “Who?”

Alan glanced around at the half empty pub, then leaned forward. “The son of Lord Rayner. I’m sending a ship to the Carolinas, the _Rose_ out of Portsmouth. His son, Kyle, will be on the ship.”

Hal set down his glass and studied Alan. The man looked worried. Afraid. And from what Hal knew, there wasn’t much that frightened Alan Scott. “Why would I risk kidnapping a Lord’s son?”

“To save his life,” Alan said. “And there won’t be any risk. Rayner will be glad to be rid of the boy.” He sighed. “You see, Kyle was my son’s lover.”

“Ah.” Hal frowned. “So this is about getting rid of a problem to protect your son.”

“Of course it is,” Alan said harshly under his breath. “But I do have an interest in protecting Kyle as well. The boy is like a son to me. He grew up with my children. I had hoped that he and Jenny…” Alan stopped and sighed again. “It’s a miracle Rayner didn’t kill Kyle when he found out about him and Todd. Not for lack of trying. The boy was black and blue when he showed up at my door. Kyle’s been disowned, of course. But I managed to talk Rayner out of having him arrested _if_ I can get him away from England for good. I need you to take him someplace safe.”

“And where would that be?” Hal whispered bitterly. “I’d really like to know. There are few places ‘safe’ for men like us. Do you think we have an island of our own, like the Amazons?” 

“I don’t know, Hal,” Alan said soberly. “I only know he’s not safe in England. He’ll end up in prison or on the gallows if his father doesn’t kill him first. But I know you will watch out for him. You’re the only person I trust to keep him safe.”

Hal leaned back in his chair. This was a dangerous game Alan wanted to play. Even if the boy wasn’t wanted by his father, he was still a nobleman. And what was he supposed to do with the brat? Make him part of his crew? Since when had he become the protector of wayward children? But Hal owed Alan. It was because of Alan pleading his case that Hal hadn’t received a trip to the gallows himself when his preference for men had been discovered, ending his Naval career but not his life. “When does your ship leave?”

Alan breathed a sigh of relief. “Four days.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a pouch that rattled with coin. “This should cover the boy’s expenses and make up for your trouble.” 

Hal pocketed the pouch. A plan was already forming in his mind. “The boy can’t know. It has to be real, so the crew can report I’ve taken him against his will.”

Alan nodded. “I understand.”

Hal drained the glass of wine and stood up. “I need to be getting back to my ship.” 

Alan reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. “Thank you, Hal.”

Hal nodded, then made his way to the door. Guy stood up from a table near the entrance. “What’d he want?” the red-haired man asked as they walked out into the night air of the sleepy fishing village. 

Hal shook his head. He knew his First Officer would object to getting involved in the situation, so he’d keep Scott’s request to himself for now, until they took the ship and he decided what to do with Kyle Rayner. “Alan asked a favor of me. I just hope I won’t regret it.”


End file.
